Half Ghost Brother (Title May Change)
by Rosie Kitsune
Summary: Rosalie "Rosie" Fenton. Youngest of the Fenton family, has been suspicious of Danny. He always goes off to who-knows-where everytime there's a ghost attack. She tried to ask Jazz, but she would always nervously change the subject. She wants to know if her older brother is okay and find out what's his connection to Danny Phantom. Not a Mary Sue. After Urban Jungle. LONG HIATUS!


**Summary**

**Rosalie "Rosie" Fenton. Youngest of the Fenton family, has been suspicious of Danny. He always goes off to who-knows-where everytime there's a ghost attack. She tried to ask Jazz, but she would always nervously change the subject. She wants to know if her older brother is okay and find out what's his connection to Danny Phantom. Not a Mary Sue. After Urban Jungle.  
**

* * *

_Introductions_

My name is Rosalie Fenton. But everybody calls me Rosie. Since the portal incident, my older brother, Danny, has been acting weird. Even his best friend, Sam and Tucker. Every time there's a ghost attack, he would always goes to who-knows-where. He would come back when the ghost is gone. I tried to ask Sam and Tucker but they would nervously change the subject. Same goes for Jazz.

My only friend, Jennifer 'Jen' Menge, always says that its what teenagers do. And we'll do it too someday. But sometimes, she would agree to me. Jennifer wears a striped long sleeves shirts, blue jeans, white tennis shoes, brown shoulder length hair, red-ish brown eyes, and she always wears her goggles.

I'm 12 years old. I have long black hair and aqua eyes. I'm the youngest in the Fenton Family. I like to listen to music, read books about the galaxy and nature. I always wear a red turtle neck, black shorts, white socks, and red shoes. Much like Danny's. I go to Casper high as a 6th grader with my best friend, Jen.

Yeah... I would always bail if my parents come to school. Don't ask. But I still love them. I'm worried for Danny. What if he's in a gang? What if he's in trouble or something? Me and Danny are always close. Since I like to have fun and Jazz is always reading books. Even though he's my big brother, I wanna find out if he's fine. There's also this mysterious ghost named Danny Phantom. So I wanna find out if he has a connection to that ghost boy.

* * *

_**~Riiiinngg!** _

"Uugghh!" A girl about the age of 12, slowly moved her arm on the snooze button of her alarm clock. She slowly sat up and stretched her arms. She glanced around her room with sleepy eyes.

Red walls, white carpet, a medium sized wall with black curtains, a light brown table with a normal computer on it and a red office chair, a black nightstand next to her bed with red blanket, a yellow alarm clock sitting on top of the nightstand and a red MP3 player complete with a yellow earphones, a white dresser, and posters of different kinds of planets and the galaxy on her wall.

She glanced at her alarm clock to see it was 8:09 in the morning. _"I wonder if Danny and Jazz are awake" _She thought. So she got up, change her clothes from her usual red pajamas, to her casual clothing. She went outside her room and headed towards her older sister's room. Once she reached the door, she knocked 3 times while saying, "Jazz? Its me, Rosie. You awake yet?"

And her response was a faint, "Yeah. Come in" Rosie opened the door to find Jazz already dressed and sitting on her bed and combing her hair. Rosie entered the room and sat at the edge of the bed.

"So Jazz... About Danny..." Rosie began and Jazz stopped her combing. "When mom and dad first built that portal" She began. "Danny is always acting strange. Like you, Tucker and Sam. Are you guys alright? I wanna know what's going on"

"Rosalie, come here" Jazz gestured her to sit in front of her. So Rosie did.

"You see, Rosie" Jazz began while brushing her younger sister's hair. "There are some things you might not need to know. Its called privacy. Danny is just 14. And he always does that stuff because he's a teenager. He's not in some kind of gang. He just... likes to run off to who-knows-where. Maybe he's off to some place safe from ghost. As for me, well... Its Danny's privacy. And I don't want him to be disappointed"

"Oh... I understand" Rosie said sadly. "I'm gonna go have breakfast" Rosie sat up and left the room..

"I'm sorry Rosie. But I just can't tell you" Jazz said to no one and got off the bed and went to Danny's room.

* * *

"Danny? You awake yet?" Jazz said while knocking on her younger brother's room. When she got no answer, she opened the door slowly and saw Danny still sleeping. Jazz rolled her eyes and amusement and approached the sleeping teen. She snatched the blanket which made Danny fall off the bed with a suprised yelp. Danny glared at Jazz with sleepy eyes, "What was that for?"

Jazz helped her brother sit up on his bed and set the blanket down. "Its Rosie. She's been asking me again about you" Danny glanced down sadly, "I wish I could tell her, Jazz. But its for her own safety"

"I know Danny. But you need to tell her soon enough. Lets get some breakfast. Okay?" Jazz earned a nod from Danny and got up and left the room for Danny to change his clothes.

* * *

"Morning Rosie" Jazz greeted at the girl sitting on the table eating cereal. "Wheres mom and dad?"

"In the lab"

Jazz got out a bowl and spoon and filled it with cereal and milk. She sat down on the table next to Rosie and began eating. None of them spoke, until Danny entered the room.

"Morning Jazz, Rosie" Danny did as what the two girls did earlier. There was dead silence between the siblings except for their chewing noise. Finally, Danny broke the silence. "So Rosie... How have you been?" Jazz gave Danny a _'Seriously?' _look and Danny just shrugged.

"I'm fine. Just doing great. You?" Rosie replied cheerfully like nothing happened.

"Ummm... Fine"

Whoops!" Jazz pipped in. "Time for school!"

"Jazz, I'm going to school with Jen" Rosie rushed up to her room and grabbed her back pack and went downstairs.

**Knock-knock **

"Ill get it!" Danny said and he opened the door to reveal a 12 year old girl with a black back pack. "Hi Jen. Rosie! Jen's here!"

"Coming!" Danny walked away to grab his bag and Rosie greeted Jen. "Hi Jen! Ready for school?"

"Sure am!" Rosie went outside and closed the door.

* * *

"I don't get it, Jen. I know they're hiding something from me. I mean, did I do something wrong?" Rosie asked her best friend as the 2 walked down the street.

"What? No! You didn't do something wrong! Maybe... They're having a suprise for you?"

"Maybe..." They stopped they tracks when they heard an explosion a couple of blocks away. "Come on!" Rosie called out and the 2 followed the sound of... fighting? When they reached their destination, they could see a robotic ghost fighting the white haired ghost boy. Danny Phantom.

* * *

**5 minutes ago... **

"You need a ride, Danny?" Jazz asked as she approached her brother in the living room.

"Nah. I'm good" Just then, his ghost sense went off. "Gotta go. Bye!" Danny transformed into his alter ego. Danny Phantom. Danny went intangible and phased out of his house. He went tangible and looked around for the ghost.

Just then, a net fired at Danny. Danny turned to look at his captor. Skulker.

"Finally. Today I shall have your pelt, whelp"

"Ummm... That's still disgusting" Danny gathered ecto energy and broke out of the net. Danny fired ecto blast at Skulker. Sometimes hitting and sometimes missing. Skulker fired missiles straight at Danny. Danny flew off to avoid them. But it was still following them. Danny stopped a couple of block away and created a shield. The missiles impacted with the shield and exploded.

Skulker then fired some more missiles at Danny. Danny fired at the missiles which blew them up. Skulker looked down to find a certain girl. He was certain that this girl is the whelp's younger sibling. An evil smile crept up onto his metalic face and shot a missiles towards the human girl. The other one tried to pull the other girl away.

Danny didn't have time to react. But the missiles landed a few feet from the girl. It sent the girl flying a few feet away and the other girl unharmed. She went towards her injured friend. Trying to help her up.

"No!" Danny screamed in rage. His eyes flashed a deadly green and faced Skulker. His hands lit up with ecto energy. He fired several ecto blast at the robotic ghost. Never stopping to catch his breathe.

When he was tired, he stopped attacking. To see scratches surrounding the ghost and smoke coming from him. Danny pulled out a thermos and sucked him in. He quickly went invisible and flew to an empty alleyway. He transformed back to human. Still wearing his backpack. He quickly ran towards his injured sister.

"Rosie!" Danny approached the 2 girls. Rosie was leaning against a building. Her right long sleeved was rolled up and she was gripping her right elbow, and Jen trying to soothe her from her sobs. Jen stepped aside so that Danny can carry Rosie bridal style.

"D-danny?"

"Its okay Rosie. Those ghost are gone. Can I see your bruise?" Rosie slowly remove her hand from her elbow so Danny could inspect the injury. It was a scratch. Yet it was bleeding a little.

"I'm going to get you home"

"No! Danny, I'm fine. I can still go to school" Danny gave up a sigh, but nodded anyway. Danny set Rosie down. The 3 then went to school.

* * *

Danny led Rosie and Jen to the nurse's office. After the nurse cleaned up and put on a gauze on Rosie's elbow, Danny led the 2 to their classroom. Danny was then met with his two best friends.

Sam and Tucker.

"Hey dude"

"Danny! Where were you? You were suppose to meet us in front of the school 5 minutes ago" Sam asked.

"I fought Skulker earlier" Danny said as they walked down the hallway. "Then Rosie was hit. She only got a scratch on her elbow. I led her to the nurse's office" Danny was still not sure if he could tell her the truth. Well, she is his sister. They were so close when they were little. Since Jazz is always reading books. But what if she told their parents? Rosie would never do that. Could she?

"Danny? Earth to Danny?" Sam asked waving a hand in front of Danny's eyes. Danny shook his head to get out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Dude? You okay?" Tucker asked. Looking up from his PDA.

"Its Rosie. I don't know if I can tell her the truth"

"Maybe should give her time. Tell her at the right time. Okay?" Sam suggested and Danny nodded his head. The 3 then went to class.

* * *

Rosie was sitting on her desk while the teacher, Miss Anna, was writing on the board. Jen sat next to her, busy drawing doodles. Rosie decided to write on her journal. So she reached for her bag and grabbed a small red book with a black heart on front.

She grabbed her pencil and began to write in it.

**_Today, I was walking to school with my best friend, Jen. I saw 2 ghost fighting. One was a robotic ghost and the other was Danny Phantom. Ever since he came, he looks familiar... When a ghost attacks, Danny's gone, and Phantom's there. I just wish Danny would tell me what's wrong. I wanna help him... I love him. Just like how he loves me._ **

Rosie flipped through her pages to read her previous writings.

**_Ever since the portal incident, Danny, Sam, and Tucker have been acting weird lately. Like they're hiding something. Then a new ghost appeared. He has snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He wears a black and white HAZMAT suit. People call him Inviso-bill. I think that's a funny name... Maybe Danny and Bill has a connection?_**

**_Today, we get to visit Uncle Vlad. The famous billionaire. Dad said they were college pals, so did mom. So we're going to celebrate the college reunion at Uncle Vlad's castle. Thanks to Danny. Well, I don't blame Danny. I sometimes miss my curfew too. So it wasn't his fault. He must have been delayed. I can't believe we're actually going to a real castle! And meet my Uncle I never knew I had!_**

**_Okay, Dad is so embarrassing at times. But he's Dad. And I love him. What's even weirder is that a vampire-like ghost just showed up at the reunion. Good thing Inviso-bill is there to stop him! He said to Bill something about Son? Does Vampire wants billy as his son? Meh, I don't know._  
**

**_Since the Spectra incident, its Jazz's turn to be weird! At first, I asked her about Danny. She said that's what teenagers do. Then, I asked her again a week after the Spectra incident. She became nervous and quickly changed the subject. Something's wrong. I talked to Jen about this, and she said that's what they do. But she also said that she'll support me._**

**_A while later, Inviso-bill now had a weird emblem on his chest and he calls himself Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom became more... confident on fighting ghost. His emblem is a white D with a small P inside. Well, I think its a catchy name._**

**_Mom and Danny are going to Florida. So I'm stuck in Amity Park. But mom let me spend the day with Jen. We had loads of fun! We combed our hair, had a dress up party, her mom baked us cookies too! When I got home, I could say Jazz and Dad chasing a ghost. Danny and Mom being Happy. Did I miss something while I was gone?_**

**_At the news, they said that Inviso-bill had gone evil. They spotted him robbing a bank with other ghost. But I think I was the only on to notice his red eyes. They were green. But what made them turn red? A few days later, he has been saving people and catching ghost. So my theory: He has either change of heart-if he even has one- for a while then turn back good. Or he has been controlled to. But by what?_ **

"Miss Fenton, could you please answer this. What is the equivalent of 879 - 656 ?" Rosie quickly stood up and looked at the board Miss Anna had been referring too.

"223" Rosie answered quickly and she earned a smile from her Math teacher.

"Correct. Now class, if you subtract a lower number from a higher number..."

* * *

After school, Rosie said goodbye to Jen and Jazz picked Rosie and Danny from school. Saying Mom and Dad has great news.

When they reached home, they were greeted by their parents with suitcases.

"Mom? Dad? You going somewhere?" Danny asked.

"Kids, me and your father are going to a ghost convention in California. We might be gone for 2 weeks. So your staying at Vlad's" Maddie explained.

"What!?" Jazz and Danny yelled. Rosie didn't get it. What's wrong with staying at their Uncle Vlad's castle? Rosie wanted to visit again to bond with her Uncle.

"Yay! We're visiting Uncle Vlad again!" Danny and Jazz gave their younger sister questioning yet suprised looks. "What? We never get to see Uncle Vlad so often"

"Your sister's right kids!" Jack boomed. "Time for you 3 to have fun with V-man for a change!"

"But dad!" Danny and Jazz protested but Maddie cut them off.

"Now kids. Our ride will arrive in 5 minutes. Vlad will come pick you up in about an hour. So go on and pack your things"

"What about school?" Jazz asked.

"We got that covered. You 3 are excused until we get back" Danny and Jazz gave up a defeated sigh but nodded anyways. Rosie just shrugged at their behavior. Rosie rush up to her room and pack her things.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Danny flopped down on his bed. "Uggghhh!" Danny stood up and grabbed his phone and first called Sam.

"Hey Sam"

_"Hey Danny. What's up?" _

"Not good. Me, Jazz, and Rosie are staying at Vlad's for 2 weeks!"

_"Uh-oh. Do you gotta plan?" _

"I'll just keep an eye on him"

_"What about school?"_

"I'm excused. Can you tell Tucker about this? I gotta go pack"

_"Okay. Be safe"_

"Thanks. I will" Danny hung up the phone and proceeded to pack his things.

* * *

Once Rosie was finish packing packing, she grabbed her bags and went downstairs. She set her bags down near the couch and went to use the phone. She then dialed the number of her best friend.

"Hey Jen. It's Rosie"

_"Hi Rosie. Need anything?" _

"Nah. I'm just gonna say that I'll be in Wisconsin for 2 weeks"

_"Why?" _

"Cause my parents are going to a ghost convention in California. Jazz and Danny are coming with me. They acted strange when mom told us the news. Like they didn't want to go. I wonder why?"

_"Maybe its because... They don't want to go? I don't know. What about school?" _

"We're excused"

_"Okay. Have fun BF" _

"You too BF" Rosie hang up the phone. She then heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Danny and Jazz came down with their luggage. Danny has a scowl on his face.

"Danny? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah" Danny immediately put on a smile. "I'm fine" Just then, a knock on the other sounded in the living room. Rosie rushed towards the door and opened it to reveal Vlad Masters.

"Uncle Vlad!" Rosie hugged the man.

"Its nice to see you too" Vlad replied back once Rosie let go. "My, your lovely as always, my dear child" Rosie Gave Vlad a wide smile. Vlad glanced over at Danny and Jazz who had a scowl on their faces. "Let's go children"

The Fenton siblings picked up their luggage and headed outside. They went inside the black limo along with Vlad who locked the door of Fenton Works.

* * *

The trip to Wisconsin was silence. Even Rosie. Who silently listened to her MP3 player.

Once they arrived, Rosalie quickly rushed in the castle with her luggage. "Wow..." She mused while looking around.

"Now why can't you 2 be more like your younger sibling?" Vlad whispered to Danny and Jazz. And they growled in response. Vlad had a smirk on his face and approached Rosie. "Come along kids" Vlad led the Fentons to their current rooms.

Danny's room has white walls, blue carpet, a black queen sized bed, a small porch with glass doors, a giant T.V complete with the finest video game player, a brown desk with a blue laptop and a black office chair, and a black closet. A bathroom is also connected.

Jazz's room has pink walls, white carpet, a pink queen sized bed, a small porch with glass windows, a giant bookshelf complete with a red sofa fit for 3 people, light brown desk with a pink laptop and white office chair, and a white closet. Bathroom also connected to Jazz's room.

Finally, Rosalie's room. Red walls, brown carpet, a red queen sized bed, a small porch with glass windows, a medium T.V, a light brown desk with a red office chair, and light brown closet. Again, a bathroom connected to this room.

"Wow Uncle Vlad... You don't have to buy all this stuff. We're just going to stay for 2 weeks" Rosie called out from the room.

"Its quite alright dear child" Vlad said as he approached the child in the room. "Now come. It is time for dinner" Rosalie nodded and followed Vlad to the dining room. Danny and Jazz aren't there yet. But Rosie sat on the chair anyways. A while later, Jazz came in with a grumbling Danny. Danny sat next to Rosie while Jazz sat across from them.

Silver trays were placed in front of them by the butler. They opened it to find lasagna. Sweet, steaming, delicious lasagna. They ate in silence and Rosie was the first one to finish. "I'm done. Thanks for the meal, Uncle Vlad" Rosie then ran off to go exploring.

"Ahhh, such polite. Now why can't you to be like her?" Vlad teased once Rosie was out of sight.

"Because. She doesn't know who and what you are, Plasmius" Danny spat but Vlad only chuckled.

"True. But she doesn't know _you _very well either" Danny growled at him and stood up. Leaving without another word. Just quickly followed him. Unknown to them, an evil smile crept up on Vlad's face. When Vlad was done eating, he went to the private library to read a book.

* * *

Rosie walked down the hallway, looking around curiously. She then entered a room with a fireplace with 2 golden footballs on each side. She ran towards it and trued to get a better look at the golden footballs. She grabbed the left one and pulled it. Unknown to her, it was a lever. The fireplace split into 2 and Rosie jumped back in surprise.

She looked at the set of stairs leading underground. Rosie looked around the room to find she was only. So she walked down the stairs. There were torches lit up on the walls. When she reached the end, Rosie could see a room filled with gadgets and a the same ghost portal like her parent's. Only this one is closed.

Rosie looked around the lab in awe. Then spotted some strange device.

It was a gun.

A silver gun. But there was a crack on the middle. Rosie approached the gun and picked it up. But once she held it, green sparks came to life and traveled around her body. She screamed in pain and she dropped the gun. A white ring appeared in her abdomen and split into 2. Traveling around her body and changing her appearance.

Her black hair became white and her aqua eyes became neon green. Her casual clothes became a white long sleeved pajama dress.

She looked at fearfully at her hands and it became invisible. Rosie gave a surprised yelp and fell back on her bottom. She began sinking down the floor. Rosie began to panic and doesn't know what to do. White rings formed again and change her back to human. Rosie looked relieved but decided to get out of this place and run to her current room.

When she exited the lab the fireplace automatically closed. Rosie ran straight towards her room. Trying to recall where.

* * *

A few hours later, she finally reached her room. She shut the door and locked it. Pacing back and forth. Deep in thought.

_'What's happening to me? And I some kind monster? Wait! Back there I just turned invisible and phased down the wall. Than that means... I'm a ghost!'_

Now Rosie really panicked. She sneaked downstairs to find the phone. She managed to find one and dialed Jen's number.

"Jen? This is Rosie"

_"Oh hi Rosie! How's your stay in your Uncle's house?" _

"Its good. But promise me you'll keep a secret andnever ever tell anyone?"

_"Promise" _

"I think I'm a ghost"

_"Oh. My. Glob! That's so cool!" _

"Not cool! What am I suppose to do!? What about my parents? What about Jazz and Danny?"

_"Hmmmm... Secret Identity? Don't worry, I'll help you" _

"Thanks a lot, Jen"

_"By the way... Are you really a ghost? Or you just have powers?" _

"I think I'm also human. Half human half ghost?"

_"Sweet! One last thing... What's your ghost name and what are you wearing now in ghost mode?" _

"I wear a plain white dress pajamas and how about... Rosie Phantasma?"

_"Nice name! Phantasma sounds good well since there's already a Phantom. I'll make you a new costume. I'll send it to you once I finished it" _

"Oh Glob! Thanks Jen! Your the bestest friend ever!"

_"Anything for my BFF. Bye Rosie! And good luck with your powers!" _

"Later BFF!" Rosie hung up the phone and was once again, lost in deep thought. _'What am I going to tell Mom and Dad? I guess I can't tell them since they hate ghost. What about Jazz and Danny? Should I help catch ghost too? No. That's Danny Phantom's job. I'll just help the citizens instead!" _Rosie quickly rushed in to her room to try and control her powers.

* * *

**Ghost boy: **I don't know guys. I know he's up to something 

**Fryer Tuck: **Yeah... But what?

**Chaos: **Did he tell you anything?

**Ghost boy: **He asked me and Jazz that why can't we just like Rosie.

**Fryer Tuck: **What did Rosie do?

**Ghost boy: **Nothing... She's just kind and polite towards Vlad.

**Chaos: **If only she knew the truth about Vlad.

**Fryer Tuck: **I agree.

**Ghost Boy: **If I tell her... Who knows what will Vlad do to her. I'll just keep a close eye on Vlad and try and protect Rosie.

**Fryer Tuck: **G2G Mom's cooking me a another ham.

**Chaos: **Parents trying to make me wear a dress.

**Fryer Tuck has logged off**

**Chaos has logged off**

**Ghost boy has logged off **

Danny just sat their. Thinking on what is Vlad up to. Danny had no choice but to use the stupid laptop since his computer is back at his house. Then Danny realized its time for bed.

He stood up and gave a big yawn and put on his pj's. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyelids.

* * *

"What in the world!?" Plasmius yelled when he saw the broken gun. He picked it up and set it back down the table. Someone has been down here. But who? Vlad might as well find out tomorrow.

* * *

"Wow! Learning powers is easy!" Rosie said to herself as she flew around the room. She turned invisible and intangible. She then gave up a big yawn.

"Time for bed" Rosie said as she changed back and fell on her bed. She was to tired to change into her pajamas. So she slept in her casual clothes instead.

* * *

**Guys... Sorry for this... Again! But this will also be a good story!**

**Rosie learned her powers quick because those are _Basic ghost powers. _Which includes invisibility, intangibility, flight, working on ecto shield, and green ecto blast. **

**Yeah, i was working on this for at least 2 days. So that's why this chapter is long. If you want the 2nd chapter to be long too...**

**READ and REVIEW! NO FLAMES! I know I have too many stories! That's my bizz! My conscious convinced me to make another story! Its my imagination. It has gone... Kaboosh!**

**So Please No Flames! **

_**Rosie Kitsune**_

**P.S**

**Rosalie is my OC.**

**Jen is NOT my OC! Remember... Jen is CartoonFreakshow. We're good friends!**


End file.
